desventurasemseriefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Elevador Ersatz
}} O Elevador Ersatz é o sexto livro da série Desventuras em Série, escrito por Lemony Snicket. Sinopse O sexto livro começa com os órfãos Baudelaire, Violet, Klaus e Sunny, sendo levados até os seus novos tutores pelo sr. Poe. Eles se aproximam da Avenida Sombria 667, sua nova morada, que é um enorme arranha-céu preto, que estava todo às escuras. O porteiro do edifício, que veste um casacão que cobre suas mãos, explica-lhes que eles não serão capazes de usar o elevador para chegar ao apartamento dos seus tutores na cobertura, não porque ele está quebrado ou em manutenção, mas simplesmente porque o bairro decidiu recentemente que os elevadores a energia elétrica não são mais "in", ou seja, ficaram "out". Sr. Poe parte para um passeio de helicóptero em busca dos trigêmeos Duncan e Isadora Quagmire (recentemente sequestrados pelo conde Olaf), deixando os órfãos Baudelaire subirem sozinhos os 66 andares até o apartamento de cobertura. Depois de uma escura e interminável subida de escada, os Baudelaire acham-se na cobertura. Eles são recebidos calorosamente por um homem chamado Jerome Squalor, que os conduz pelo apartamento através de várias salas tão escuras quanto a rua e a escadaria. Ele lhes oferece martinis aquosos (na verdade apenas uma taça contendo água gelada e uma azeitona) e apresenta-os para sua esposa Esmé Squalor, a sexta consultora financeira mais importante da cidade, que é uma pessoa muito in. Ela explica o que é in e o que é out, que significa dentro e fora da moda, respectivamente. Ela ainda diz que os adotou pois órfãos estavam in. Em seguida, o casal Jerome e Esmé recebe um telefonema que diz que a claridade está in e o escuro está out. Imediatamente, todas as luzes são acendidas e até as densas árvores da rua são derrubadas para tornar tudo mais claro, e os Baudelaire ficam perguntando-se o que aconteceria quando órfãos estivessem out. Jerome, que não demonstrava tanta avidão com coisas na moda quanto sua esposa, os convida a escolherem seus quartos. Violet escolhe um quarto que continha uma bancada de trabalho, embora sem ferramentas para suas invenções, pois estas estavam out. Klaus pega um quarto ao lado de uma biblioteca, apesar de esta nada mais conter do que livros sobre coisas in. E Sunny escolhe um quarto com uma infinidade de tralhas para mordiscar. No próximo dia, os Baudelaire já percebem que o apartamento é imenso e possui toda a sorte de cômodos, mas mesmo assim eles não se sentem em casa, mas fazem um esforço para gostar do lugar. Esmé menciona que é chato ouvir as preocupações dos Baudelaire sobre os trigêmeos Quagmire. Ela lhes compra ternos risca-de-giz, que ficam grandes demais. Ela manda seu marido Jerome levar os irmãos para comerem no Café Salmonela, enquanto ela ficará no apartamento esperando a visita de Gunther. Esmé diz que Gunther é um estrangeiro que a ajudará na organização do Leilão In, um evento que se realizaria no Veblen Hall com Gunther sendo o leiloeiro. Os Baudelaire vão experimentar seus ternos, quando Gunther chega. Eles veem imediatamente que ele na verdade é o conde Olaf disfarçado, usando um monóculo para torcer a sobrancelha e botas de equitação para cobrir a tatuagem. Além disso, ele usa um sotaque engraçado para dizer que vem de outro país. Em seguida, Jerome os leva para o Café Salmonela, um restaurante ruim especializado apenas em comidas feitas a partir de salmão. Os Baudelaire se preocupam em deixar sua nova tutora sozinha com o conde Olaf, e expressam essa preocupação com Jerome. Ele argumenta que os irmãos não devem ser xenófobos (pessoas que não gostam de estrangeiros). Quando Jerome e os órfãos retornam para casa, o porteiro diz que ninguém saiu ainda do apartamento de cobertura. Jerome e os Baudelaire sobem até o apartamento por mais uma subida interminável (mas agora bem clara), e Esmé lhes diz que Gunther já foi embora há bastante tempo. Os Baudelaire desconfiam de que Olaf pode estar escondido em algum dos cômodos do apartamento. No dia seguinte, Jerome se oferece para levar as crianças a um alfaiate para ajustar seus ternos risca-de-giz, mas Esmé diz que ele deve buscar a nova bebida in que não era mais o martíni aquoso e sim um refrigerante de salsa. Assim, as crianças ficam sozinhas e decidem procurar pela cobertura por Olaf. Eles não encontram nada, então decidem procurá-lo nos outros apartamentos do edifício, descendo em cada andar e ouvindo atrás da porta. Eles chegam até a recepção sem encontrar nada. O porteiro está a colocar decorações praianas no elevador e Klaus começa a imaginar algo realmente difícil mas possível do que pode ter acontecido com Olaf. Naquela hora, Esmé e Jerome chegam com engradados de refrigerante de salsa. Eles sobem a escadaria, e enquanto Esmé está falando, Klaus está pensando. Naquela noite, Klaus diz a sua irmã Violet que há um par de portas de elevador em cada andar, mas na cobertura existem dois pares de portas. Eles e Sunny vão investigar e encontram um poço vazio "ersatz" (palavra que significa algo que "parece mas não é"). Eles, então, fazem uma corda ersatz usando cortinas, cordas e roupas. Descem até o fundo, 66 andares abaixo, e encontram ninguém menos do que Duncan e Isadora Quagmire trancafiados em uma cela. Os Quagmire dizem que Gunther está tentando colocá-los dentro de um objeto e vendê-los no Leilão In. Violet diz que ela pode inventar uma solda para derreter a cela e libertá-los. Os Baudelaire voltam para o apartamento subindo pela corda para fazerem a invenção. Eles encontram alguns atiçadores de lareira e os colocam para aquecer em um forno elétrico de uma das muitas cozinhas do apartamento. Depois de muito tempo esperando o atiçador ficar pronto, descem pelo poço de elevador, apenas para descobrir que os Quagmire haviam sido levados pelo conde Olaf novamente. Eles ficam completamente frustrados e voltam até a cobertura. Lá eles encontram um bilhete de Jerome dizendo que ele saiu e que Esmé irá levá-los ao leilão, que se realizaria naquele dia mesmo. Klaus decide procurar no catálogo do leilão para ver se poderia encontrar o lote em que os Quagmire seriam colocados, e descobrem que será o Lote 50, C.S.C. Eles contam tudo sobre Gunther e os Quagmire para Esmé. Calmamente, ela os conduz até a porta do elevador ersatz, abre e os empurra para baixo, no vazio. Mas eles não batem no chão. Eles atingem uma rede, instalada à pouco mais ou menos na metade do poço vazio, e ficam sem poder ir para cima nem para baixo. Esmé ri deles e diz que Olaf é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela os deixa e vai para o leilão. Sunny usa seus dentes para escalar a úmida parede do poço de elevador. Violet diz à ela para buscar a corda ersatz e jogar para eles. Sunny vai até o apartamento, volta trazendo a corda, e pula de novo no poço. Violet e Klaus amarram a corda nos pinos que sustentam a rede, e Sunny morde a rede até rasgá-la. Eles descem até o final do poço pela corda. No fundo, estão os dispositivos de soldagem de Violet, ainda com a ponta acesa e quente. Os Baudelaire descobrem que há um túnel secreto, uma passagem que poderia libertá-los do local. Eles utilizam os dispositivos de solda como tochas para chegarem até o fim do corredor estreito, onde só há um alçapão de madeira no teto. Eles batem no alçapão tentando chamar a atenção de alguém, mas só cinzas caem sobre eles. Eles usam os dispositivos para usar como alavanca do alçapão, e conseguem sair. Quando saem, completamente sujos, encontram-se na mansão Baudelaire, sua antiga casa, que havia sido incendiada. Eles correm até o Veblen Hall (onde o leilão de realizaria) e entram. Os irmãos veem uma enorme multidão de pessoas e o sr. Poe é uma delas, juntamente com Jerome. Gunther e Esmé estão no palco onde eles estão leiloando o Lote 46. Os irmãos Baudelaire imploram para que Jerome ou o sr. Poe comprem o Lote 50, mas sem lhes dizer que os Quagmire estariam dentro. Em seguida, o Lote 48 é leiloado (que é uma grande estátua de um arenque vermelho) para o porteiro da Avenida Sombria 667. Gunther, apressado, pula o Lote 49 e vai direto para o Lote 50 que é uma caixa grande sem nada de especial. Sr. Poe e Jerome tentam comprá-lo, até que Sunny grita "Mil!". Os Baudelaire apressam-se e rasgam a caixa, encontrando apenas Caprichosos Suportes para Copos. A identidade de Gunther é revelada quando ele escorrega em um dos paninhos e suas botas e monóculo caem, mas ele e Esmé correm para fora do Veblen Hall. O público tenta persegui-los, mas os Caprichosos Suportes para Copos voam e começam a grudar em todos, fazendo-os escorregar e cair. Jerome e os Baudelaire saem, e veem o porteiro que na verdade era o homem com mãos de gancho carregando a estátua de arenque, com os Quagmire dentro da estátua. Ele, Esmé e Olaf fogem de carro. Jerome abandona os Baudelaire, afirmando que vai dizer para o sr. Poe encontrar outro tutor melhor para eles e desejando sorte. Personagens Personagens introduzidos * Jerome Squalor * Esmé Squalor Personagens reaparecendo * Violet Baudelaire * Klaus Baudelaire * Sunny Baudelaire * Conde Olaf * Sr. Poe * Duncan Quagmire * Isadora Quagmire * Homem com mãos de gancho Carta ao leitor A carta de Lemony Snicket ao leitor, na parte de trás do livro, é a seguinte: Dedicação à Beatrice :Para Beatrice — Quando nos conhecemos, minha vida começou. Logo depois, a sua terminou. Prenúncio Imagem final Na imagem final de O Elevador Ersatz, os irmãos Baudelaire são vistos sentados nos degraus do Veblen Hall, frustrados, enquanto vários Caprichosos Suportes para Copos voam pelos ares. Um corvo negro pode ser notado voando por perto, dando uma pista do próximo livro: A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos. Carta ao editor A carta de Lemony Snicket ao editor, no final do livro, é a seguinte: Curiosidades * O nome de Jerome vem do escritor americano Jerome David "J.D." Salinger. Já o nome de Esmé Squalor é uma referência a uma obra de J.D. Salinger, "For Esmé - with Love and Squalor". * O Café Salmonela tem o nome fazendo referência ao salmão, mas também à uma espécie de bactéria de mesmo nome: "Salmonella". * O Museu Verne das Invenções citado no livro é uma referência a Júlio Verne, um escritor de ficção científica. * A Livraria Akhmatova citada no livro é uma referência a Anna Akhmatova, uma poetisa russa. * O Hospital Pincus citado no livro é uma referência a Gregory Goodwin Pincus, inventor da pílula anticoncepcional. * Existiam 1.849 janelas Avenida Sombria 667. 1849 é o ano em que Edgar Allan Poe morreu. * Avenida Sombria 667 é um número a mais que 666, um número muitas vezes associado com o mal. Em uma brincadeira inglesa, 667 é "O Vizinho da Besta". Além disso, existem 66 andares no edifício e este é o sexto livro, mais duas referências com o número seis. * Quando Jerome discute sobre a xenofobia, no Café Salmonela, ele menciona o famoso matemático e filósofo Galileu e também Junichiro Tanizaki, um escritor japonês. * Scylla e Charybdes, dois monstros marinhos de "Odisseia", foram mencionadas por Klaus. No entanto, ele afirma erroneamente que Hércules, em vez de Odisseu, caiu em uma armadilha e escapou transformando-as em redemoinhos. * O Lote 49 do Leilão In, um conjunto de selos raros, pode ser uma referência ao conto "O leilão do lote 49", de Thomas Pynchon. * Um dos livros da maçante biblioteca dos Squalor falava sobre como as botas estavam in em 1812. Isso é uma provável referência a um conto dos irmãos Grimm, "As botas de couro de búfalo", escrito em 1812. * Logo após Violet mandar Klaus e Sunny procurarem coisas que poderiam ser usadas para confeccionar uma corda ersatz, Sunny aparece carregando uma braçada de gravatas de Jerome. "Armani!", exclama ela, uma alusão a Giorgio Armani, famoso estilista italiano. Categoria:Livros Categoria:DeS